Who Understands Me When I Say, This Is Beautiful?
by Watermelondrea
Summary: They take each last tear I have, I live without tears, They stop up each hope, so I have no passage out of hell, They give me pain, so I live with pain, They give me hate, so I live with my hate, Who understands me when I say I have found other freedoms?
1. Prologue

"Power is the ability to command or prevent action. The ability to achieve a desired end." The government teacher wrote the definition on the board while I sat in the back of the class staring into space.

"Power, huh?" I thought to myself. "Do I have any power?" I sighed, weaving my pencil through my fingers in a hypnotic motion.

"You can, Sora." A dark voice said behind me. I turned around in my chair to see a boy in a black frayed cloak. He had long silver hair and stunning green blue eyes. Time seemed to freeze around me, the low hum of chatter in the classroom stopped and the teachers booming voice silenced. I blinked once and when I opened my eyes I was not in my class anymore. I was surrounded by darkness but the strange boy was still standing motionless in front of me.

"Who are you?" I whispered, sweat beading at my brow when the other boy smirked.

"I am you." He said. "Well to be more specific, I am your subconscious. I backed up about to run when he began to talk again. "I am here to offer you a proposition, if you will." He stepped towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. His smirked widened maliciously.

"I can give you power." He stated simply. This caught my attention and nodded my head for him to continue. "I can help you to obtain what you really want." He spoke with certainty in his voice.

"What I...really want?" My soft voice repeated his, almost like an echo.

"Yes, I can help you set order in your life. Not only your life but everyone else around you as well." His voice was hypnotizing and a fog clouded my mind.

"Order?" I mouthed, my voice was barley an audible squeak.

"Imagine the possibilities when you have the _power_ to enforce your rules in the world!" His voice grew in size and volume as he stepped closer to me.

"The _power_ to carry out those rules as well, Sora! Imagine your perfect world." He quieted and reached out a hand to me. "Come with me Sora and you will have total control."

My hand began to reach out to his but something in the back of my head screamed. I halted and his smirk turned into a frown. "The way your saying it makes it sound like I'm going to be a dictator." I furrowed my eye brows at him. "What about the general will?" I pulled my hand back a bit only to have my wrist grabbed in a death grip.

"Why would you need any of that when you rule supreme? When you have _power_! It's only natural to crave power. You know the definition right?" He smirked once more at me. "The ability to achieve a desired end! Now tell me Sora. What do you desire?" He whispered to me. My knees trembled with fear and I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"You're wrong!" I yelled to the confused figure. "If power means controlling everyone, with out their input. Against their will...Then." Tears beaded at the corners of my eyes while I glared daggers at the other me. "Then... I would rather have no power at all!"

My subconscious chuckled and turned his back to me. "Well, if you ever change your mind I'll be here. Waiting. And remember Sora, I'm here for only you. See ya." He waved his hand and the darkness around us seemed to shatter. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in my assigned seat. In the classroom. I let out a breath in relief and then I saw my wrist. There were red marks bruising my skin, I sucked in a breath and tentatively touched it. His words echoed in my head for the rest of the day.

"I'll be here. Waiting."

* * *

><p>AN: This was actually an assignment for one of my English classes, but I wanted to turn it into a slash and I decided on a Riku/Sora slash because I haven't ever done a Sora/Riku slash before. I tweaked it a bit, if there's a part that you don't understand PM me and I'll fix it. So tell me if it was good or bad or somewhere in between, Constructive criticism only please! All flames **will** be removed without second thought.


	2. Introduction to Limbo

My name is Sora. I am your normal 16 year old boy, or at least I'd like to think so. I'm not extremely popular. I don't do any kind of drug. I don't cut myself. I'm not the Einstein of the class nor am I the dunce. I live in a medium sized house in Twilight Town, with my mother. My father died when I was so young, I can't even remember. My mother's barely around so I'm home alone most of the time.

I have one best friend. His name is Riku. I met him recently, even though I didn't meet him in a coffee shop or at a football game. I met him in my head. I know it sounds a bit pathetic, but he's the first real friend I've every made in my whole sixteen years of existing.

The first time we talked he was a bit of an asshole though. The boy tried to talk me into being the next Hitler or something, but then he came to me again after. He was...gentle and kind. We talked for hours on end and still he is a very mysterious person.

_Flash Back Start_

'What the Hell was that?' I speed walked my way home ignoring all of the calls and taunts from my fellow schoolmates. I remembered very clearly everything that happened in that dark, cold place. And that boy was...I looked at my wrist again and then squeezed it tightly. I didn't know what was going on. I could've sworn it was a dream. At least it seemed like a dream. It had to be a dream. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life, right?

It wasn't long until I reached my home, I sighed out of relief when I shut the door. Sealing me away from the real world. The cruel unforgiving truth that is the world. I walked into the kitchen, dishes were piling in the sink and I made a mental note to wash them before mother comes back home, whenever she comes home.

Some days mother would stay out for a few weeks, I guess this is one of those times. She'd leave me a couple hundred dollars so I can buy food. I saw the note on the counter that was scrawled in barely legible handwriting.

"_Sora, I'm going on a business trip. I left one thousand dollars on your pre-paid visa card. Please try not to cause anymore trouble. Love, Mom."_

I sighed sadly, remembering exactly what she was talking about from last time she had to go on a business trip, a few children from school decided it would be fun to try and drown me in the pool during gym. Of course the other children didn't get in trouble for it, only I did.

I really needed to stick up for myself more often. I say that but I never really do anything about it. I dropped my bag somewhere in the middle of the hallway, slowly making my way to my room. I shut the door and locked it, even though I knew nobody would come in. There was no need to close the blinds because the windows were already covered by cardboard and tin foil. Card board to keep the light out and Tin foil to keep the heat out.

Twilight town was practically the hottest and brightest place on earth. Everything that I didn't like. I like being in darkness and I like the cool. Right now it was freezing in my room so I put on my fuzzy socks and climbed onto my bed. I wrapped myself in a blanket and sat with my back against the wall.

I began to doze. I felt my head being cleared of all thoughts and worries, the black fog encasing my blurry vision. The next thing I knew I was standing in the same place from earlier. I was surrounded by darkness and it was pleasantly cool somehow a light breeze swept over me.

"Hey." I turned to see the boy from before still in the same place I left him. He was sitting down this time on the imaginary floor, and I walked over and sat myself down next to him.

"Hey." I replied, sneaking glances at him now and again. He was the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on. His skin was like porcelain, untouched by the harsh suns rays. His hair was long, almost to his mid back and his bangs were in his eyes. His eyes were especially beautiful, like a sea foam green. This time his eyes didn't have that crazy gleam in them, they were very calm. His features were calm as well. He held his head up high and carried himself with courage, even when he was sitting. I compared all of these things to myself and found myself frowning.

"Stop it." He murmured to me.

I stopped thinking to process what he had said to me. "Stop what?"

"Stop comparing yourself to me."

"How did you-" I began, shocked until he cut me off.

"I'm your subconscious remember? I know everything your thinking, every second of the day." She smirked. I blushed a bit and huffed turning back to stare into the darkness. The silence was intolerable so I began asking the simple questions.

"What's your name?" I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, leaning my head onto the tops of my knees.

He looked back at me and smiled a bit. "Riku." He said to me and I smiled back cautiously.

"I'm Sora." He chuckled a low husky sound that pleased my ears.

"I know." I blushed a bit and turned back to the darkness.

"Sorry about before." He said to me softly before I smiled and said a friendly 'Don't worry about it'. He smiled even wider and said to me "I'm proud of you though, that was the first time you've ever stood up for your self." He said to me and I blushed before smiling to myself knowing that what this strange boy said was the truth.

_Flash Back End_

We stayed like that for who knows how long, just sitting in the cool darkness with the occasional breeze. It's been a week since then and we have talked about many things, but nothing too deep. Hopefully we'll be able to stay like that for a while more.

Of course, with the luck I have, a select group walked up to me whilst I was sitting on the grass, in the back of the school, eating my sandwich for lunch. I could clearly see the smug looks on their faces and stopped eating my lunch. I learned early on to not fight back because doing that would only make them angrier.

"Look guys, it's our favorite little fucker." The girl at the front of the gang of four said. Kairi loved to make fun of me, hurt me. I didn't know why but these small beating always ended up with me getting in trouble with the teacher.

"He thought he could escape our only playtime in the day?" The second girl said. Olette.

I felt a harsh blow on my stomach and I felt my sandwich coming back up. I threw up all over the thin males shoes, Hayner. "Ugh! The fuck is wrong with you? You're getting me some new fucking shoes faggot!" He yelled at me as the fat boy began kicking and punching, Pence. I could only curl myself up but deep within my subconscious I could feel Riku getting angry. I whimpered and curled up even further.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" The teacher came from around the wall just as Pence stopped kicking me.

"He told us to come back here and began saying back things about our families!" Olette excused, as usual. Every time it was a different excuse, I just couldn't believe that the teachers feel for it time after time. "Then he got a stick and started swinging it around, unfortunately it hit him in the head and he fell." I could hear Hayner snort.

"You again Sora? I expected so much more from you this year." Hook, line and sinker. "I think that you should go home for the rest of the day. Come on kids, lets get you four back to class." The teacher escorted my bullies back into the building, leaving me in the back of the building, bleeding and bruised.

All I wanted to do was just sleep, I was so tired.

"_Sora." _

Ah. Riku's voice. But I wasn't sleeping nor was I in that crazy limbo realm.

"_Sora, I'll take it from here. You just rest for now." _

Riku's voice sounded reassuring. I let myself drift until all I could see was darkness.


	3. Blooming Love

I awoke the next day to find myself in a white room with a blue gown on. There was a faint ray of sunshine peering through the window. I took a deep breath and winced when a sharp pain in my side shot through my torso. I whimpered at the pain and let my eyes shut in pain. I opened my eyes to see an old female nurse peering inside from the doorway. She looked concerned when I flinched again form the pain.

"You shouldn't move just yet, son." She said to me in a very concerned manner. She walked up briskly to my bed and injected some type of clear liquid into the IV.

I strained to speak but it came out in a weak voice. "How did I get here?" I asked the nurse who just stared at me with a look on her face as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who showed up here." She laughed to herself as she went to the other side of the bed to get a washcloth. "You gave the receptionist quite a scare too! You just stumbled in all bloody, and then fainted right in the doorway."

The nurse began a conversation with herself as I just looked down at my hands, trying to recall what happened before I fell unconscious. I remember Kairi and her gang doing their daily beat up routine, and then the teacher came and took them back to the school. It hurt so badly...And then Riku's voice.

I gasped slightly as I remembered Riku's words from before. Did Riku take me here? I wondered but my thoughts were cut short of a man in a white lab coat stepped into the small room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Minamoto." He said in a friendly tone and I smiled weakly, trying not to make eye contact. "It seems that you had some pretty bad bruising on your torso and a cracked rib." He said squinting his eyes to read the fine print of the paper. "First things first, would you mind telling me your name boy?"

"Sora Takahashi." I said weakly, even trying to speak hurt badly plus I had a booming headache.

"Well Sora, do you know who or what did this to you?" The doctor asked me while getting the pen out from his jacket. I looked down, ashamed, and decided to lie.

"I fell down some stairs." I whispered and the doctor looked at me. He knew I was lying yet he didn't ask anymore questions. "So when can I go home?" I asked timidly, holding my arms in an insecure gesture.

"You can go home when your parent comes to pick you up, because you are obviously underage. Now can you tell us what your gaurdian's phone number is?" The doctor asked but I bit my lip.

"My mother's out of town. I live near here so if you would just let me go I will get the money for the bills..." I trailed off, taking notice of the look the doctor and nurse were giving me. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Well you just rest for now and then we'll get your mother's number, sound good?" The doctor smiled at me but it was not returned because I was dreading talking to my mother. He walked out with the nurse trailing behind him.

I looked around, spotting where my clothes were and decided that it was a good time to bail. I took the IV from my arm and got out of the bed, shakily. I slowly made my way to the basket which held my clothes when I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"_What are you doing Sora? Get back in the bed."_ Riku said to me and I just shook my head.

"I can't let mother find out about this or else she would maim me." I said back airily and I could feel Riku's anger rising.

"_Don't be stupid! You need medical care, Sora."_ He growled at me but I ignored him. I slipped out of the robe and got my regular school uniform on. I walked out of the room, trying my best to act normal and uninjured. It seemed to work too because nobody stopped me on my way out the hospital doors.

_Sora. Please just go back to the hospital. For me."_ Riku's voice sounded exasperated and strained as I walked to the main side walk on my way back home.

"I'm sorry Riku." I mumbled but walked myself home, even though every step felt like I was being poked with white hot needles. The walk home was Hell. Pure unadulterated Hell. By the time I opened the door to my house I could feel the sweat dripping from my brow and the blood soaking through the bandages. I clutched at my side groaning in pain.

"_Sora!"_ Riku said out of concern but I just made my way into my room. Taking the covers and wrapping them around me in a protective cocoon. I laid down and traveled deep within my sub conscious to see Riku.

He was standing there looking at me with wide angry eyes. "Why did you do that?" He yelled at me making me flinch.

"Mother get's very angry whenever I go to the hospital." I said in a small voice. "I didn't want to be a burden to her." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Mother always works so hard for me and I just..." Behind my blurry vision I could see Riku walking towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and for the first time I felt safe. I felt like I would just melt into his arms, and let it all go. And that's exactly what I did. I cried into Riku's arms, my own hands clutching at his back.

"From now on Sora. If you need anything...At all, just call me." He whispered into my ear as tears leaked from my eyes. I gripped onto him tighter as if he was my life line, and in response he brought his hand up to my face, wiping away my tears.

"Thank you, Riku." I sighed softly into his neck. Breathing in his scent deeply.

* * *

><p>"Sora, you should eat something." Riku said to me as I lay in my dark subconscious. My head was resting on his lap as I stare blankly into the darkness that seems to go on forever.<p>

"Does the ceiling go on forever?" I asked as he weaved his fingers into my hair, running the nails lightly over my scalp. If I was a cat I would definitely be purring right now. I blushed slightly at my own thought.

"Hmm. I never really thought about it before." The fingers laced into my wild brown hair paused for a moment but then continued when I began to whine softly. "But I suppose so since this is your subconscious, you can make it into what you most desire. And apparently what you most desire is a quiet, dark, cold place." Riku smirked down at me while I pouted.

He was making it seem like I was some type of vampire. "Well what would you want if you're mother was never home and you got bullied by a group of kids at school?" I mumbled quietly.

Riku stopped his movements once more and spoke in a very serious tone. "A companion." He said before leaning down to rest his forehead onto mine. "Now you should get up and eat something before you starve to death, yeah?"

I sighed, reluctantly closing my eyes to concentrate on waking. I flicked my eyes opened and glanced at the clock, it read 12:14 am. I felt my stomach growl and heard Riku snicker. "Shut up." I mumbled getting out of the bed and taking notice that there was dried blood on my shirt.

I grimaced and took off my shirt to expose my pale slender body. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my body littered in cuts, scars and big purple and blue bruises. I winced as I poked at one of them. Briefly I wondered if whatever happened to my body happened to Riku's body. I blushed a tomato red at the thought of seeing Riku's body, but quickly shook the thought from my head when I remembered that Riku always knew exactly what I was thinking.

I changed into some sweats and a loose white tee. I looked into the fridge to see that there was only a spoiled jug of milk and a carton of eggs with moldy bread sitting next to it. I closed the door and decided to order a pizza. The last time I actually went grocery shopping was years ago. Mother was always too busy to make him dinner so all he ate was some snacks he bought from the lunch line in school.

By the time the pizza came I paid with a twenty dollar bill, telling the delivery man to keep the change. I inhaled the aroma of the pizza and sat on the couch of the dirty living room trying to find a good show to watch. I settled with 'Dexter', a show about a serial killer trying to kill other serial killers. It was a pretty good show but I wasn't paying much attention to the show. I basically all but devoured the pizza in one bite before setting the box on the counter and returned to the couch with a full stomach.

I took the remote and flipped through the On Demand movies.

"_How about that movie?_" Riku's soft tone echoed through my head and I stopped on a movie named 'Insidious' I played it and it turned out to be a scary movie obviuosly. _"Let me teach you a neat trick." _Riku beckoned me into my subconscious and I followed along. I saw him sitting in the same position that I left him in and walked over sitting beside him, shoulder touching.

"Now what?" I asked turning my blue eyes to his own green ones. He smirked at me and turned to the darkness waving his hand slowly. A screen appeared in the blackness and there was the movie playing inside of my head. "Neat." I said breathlessly.

Riku just smiled at me and then turned back to the movie. "Why did you have to pick such a scary movie." I whispered between clenched teeth. Jumping and hiding in Riku's dark cloak when the man on the television popped into the house.

Riku only chuckled at my reaction. "It's just a movie, and I find your reactions very amusing actually." I pouted at him and tugged on his black cloak thing.

"Why do you wear this?" I asked still puling on the cloak. "Is there anything underneath?" I lifted it up from the bottom to reveal a very naked hip area. I blushed heavily and yanked the material back down. Riku only laughed aloud when that happened.

"To answer you're first question, it's because you never gave me anything else to wear. And for your second question, no there's nothing underneath, but I would let you take a peek if you'd like." Riku winked teasingly at me and I blushed even more, I huffed and let go of him.

"I can get some clothes from my closet." I said pointing my thumb behind me. He laughed aloud again and I felt like an idiot.

"No, Sora. You have to allow your mind to give me clothes." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I frowned deeply but rose to sit on my knees anyway. I closed my eyes and breathed calmly, muttering 'clothes' over and over again like a mantra. I envisioned Riku in regular street clothes and when I didn't feel that anything happened I opened my eyes in defeat.

"I guess it didn't work, huh?" I looked at Riku with an apologetic smile before gasping slightly. "Woah." I said gazing upon Riku, raking over his new outfit. It was a zipped black leather under shirt with a sleeveless yellow and white jacked over top. Showing off his very muscular arms and belly button. There were dark blue jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips and gray and yellow sneakers on his feet. I felt a blushed creeping up on my face. "I guess my mind has a very good fashion sense."

Riku chuckled and reached forward to hug me and when he did I found myself hugging back weakly. "Thank you , Sora." He whispered into my ear and I felt my heat beating rapidly and my face heating. Having such a beautiful guy hugging me and whispering into my ear was about all I could take and my chest felt like it was on fire. But a good kind of fire.

I could swear that Riku could feel my heart thundering so I pulled back abruptly before scattering away from him, stuttering something about doing homework. Even though both he and I knew that I would not be going tomorrow.

Once I was out of my subconscious I turned off the television and ran into my bed, covering myself in a blanket. I clutched my chest that was thumping erratically still, and fell asleep thinking about Riku.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and favorite :D All flames will be erased and ignored.


	4. Protège Moi

"Sora!" I roused with a start at the angry voice echoing throughout my house.

"Mother." I whispered, cursing inwardly afterward. The hospital must've tracked me down and called my mom.

"_Sora!_" She screamed and I shot out of the bed and ran to where her voice was. I ended up in the kitchen to see my mother fuming mad. I had left the television on and the house was a mess.

"H-hello mother. Wh-why are you back so e-early?" I asked her in a small voice, my head lowered to the ground and avoiding eye contact.

Her face turned red and she kicked off her shoes viciously. "Why the hell am I back early? You wanna know why I'm back so fuckin early?" Her cursing caused me to flinch and shrink backwards. "It's because the hospital called me yesterday telling me that a certain piece of _shit_ got himself hurt! **And** that little brat left without paying the medical expenses!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes and something was lodged in my throat when I say my mother's red face and wild brown hair.

"I-I'm sorry mother." I whispered stepping back a small step to get some space bbetween me and my enraged mother.

She just laughed coldly. "'I'm sorry'? Is that all you can say you little bitch!" She slapped me hard and I fell to the ground, tears silently falling from my eyes.

"Mother please stop." I said with little voice, I held my aching cheek with my hand and looked to the ground.

"And why the _fuck_ aren't you in school? Am I just paying these mother fucking bills for no reason? I knew I should have just given you up for adoption when I had the chance." She spat at me and my eyes widened.

"Don't say that mother!" I cried to her, and she only raised her hand again. I flinched but I could also feel Riku in the back of my mind trying to do something.

"You dare speak back to me you little bastard!" She brought her hand down for another strike and I shut my eyes tightly, calling the first name that came to my mind.

_'Riku!'_ The next thing I knew I was looking at my mother as if I were looking through a glass. Her eyes widened as my body grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her back abruptly as my body stood.

"You shouldn't talk like that to your son." The voice that came out was not mine, but in fact Riku's. I gasped looking around the dark subconscious not seeing and sign of Riku. Was Riku controlling my body?

"What the hell has gotten into you boy?" My mother whispered quietly staring at me in horror.

"You're not fit to be a mother." I felt my body sneer in disgust as my body sized up my mother. "Look at you. You're pathetic." I stepped closer towards my mother and she stepped back, tripping over her shoes and falling back on her but. "Beating your own son because you can't stand the thought of not being a loving mother. You have convinced yourself that there's something wrong with Sora, so you don't have to think that your a heartless _bitch_."

I saw Riku hissing at my mother the words that I wish me, myself, could say to her. I didn't have the courage to say these things to my own mother. I was just a coward. But...that's why I created Riku right? To be my confident side. To protect me from the hole I've dug myself in.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the incident with my mother. Just as quickly as she came, she left. Storming out the door with her purse in tow, looking like she had just seen her mother die all over again and then was yelled at by the ghost.<p>

In this past week mother had not called nor had shown hide nor hair of herself. In my mind, many times I had scolded Riku for being too stern with her. He only laughed at my naivety and told me that she had deserved it. And deserved it she did, Riku reminded me of every time mother had been cruel to me and I would rebound with a reminder of how good she treated me at times. Although mother did have her good sides at times, Riku's bad memories completely over shadowed the good times I had had with my mother.

This whole week was spent with Riku in my subconscious, so when I finally got hungry on Tuesday, I used my cellphone to call the pizza place again. This time instead of dialing the phone said that it wasn't in service anymore. My stomach growled and I cursed the phone company for the horrible service.

I decided it was time to actually make myself some food and I got to the fridge to find all of the already spoiled food, rotting. The fridge was broken, I crinkled my nose in disgust as waves of warm stench wafted towards me. I shut the door and went to the living room to turn on the television and try to tune out the growl of my stomach.

I pushed the power button but nothing came up on the screen. Was the power out? I checked the fuse box in the basement to turn off the power and then turn it back on. I flicked a light on, but nothing illuminated. I began to worry. I heard the front door opening and heard heavy foot steps.

I ran up the stairs to see tons of men in uniforms taking all of the furniture out the front door. "Uh, excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" I asked, my voice wavering. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oy! There's still a kid in here Jerry!" The man turned to what looked like the head of the many men raiding my home and taking all of my familiar objects from me.

The head man put down the coffee machine and turned to me dusting off his gloves. "Didn't you know kid? This house is being liquidated. We've come to repossess everything in the house and give it to the bank." As the man went on about the house, _my_ house, I felt my kneese begin to shake and my eyes well up with tears.

Everything fit together now, the disconnected cellphone, the power turning off, and my mother leaving without a trace.

Mother had abandoned me.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who faved and Alerted this story :) make sure you Comment, alert and fave, if you haven't yet!<p> 


	5. Into The Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot

WARNING: Harsh language and Yaoi!

* * *

><p>"Fuckin' poor people are polluting our streets."<p>

"Shh, he'll hear you, _giggle_." I ignored the young couple passing by me and looked down at my watch instead. It was fifteen minutes until school started. I didn't want to go but I decided that soon mom's money would run out and I wouldn't be allowed to go to the school, so I wanted to get in as much knowledge as I could before it was cut off.

I got up from the ground of the side walk and began to walk to the shelter where they serve food ever morning and night. I grabbed what was left after the breakfast rush, which was a slice of stale bread. I ate the non moldy part and then went to the bathroom in the back to wash my face at least.

My clothes were filthy. I only had one outfit which was the school uniform, and the school would repossess that as soon as I get kicked out of the school.

"_Sora, school will be starting soon."_ I took Riku warning and walked to the school which was one block away.

Its been one month since my mother left and I've been living on the streets, spending most of the time in my subconscious with Riku. Things were tough and I was barely making it. I tried to get a job but nobody wants to hire a dirty homeless boy with no good qualities. At one point I became desperate, so tired of living like this that when a man came up to me asking how much I would sell myself for I had almost answered but Riku had, thankfully, stopped me.

"Sora. You're late again." The teacher at the front gate stopped me and I cringed.

"Sorry." I croaked wringing my fingers behind my back. I looked at his ice blue gaze and immediately looked away. He was one of the new teachers that just came two weeks ago, Cloud Strife. He was stern and liked to watch the kids squirm under his intense gaze.

"Stop death glaring the poor boy, Cloud." A brunette appeared over Mr. Strife's shoulder, the other new teacher Squall Leonhart. He was tall like Mr. Strife is not taller and had a bit more personality than the blonde. The whole school knew that they were in a relationship but no one dared confront them about it because of their cold demenor.

I shrunk back as they examined my and then looked to each other as if communicating with their eyes. I felt like going and hiding for the rest of my life. I was dirty and probably smelled like a sewer rat. "I'll t-take my leave then, Sirs." I jetted from their view and went to my first class.

"_Sora. I think they might be able to help."_ Riku's voice made hope swell in my heart but remembered that I was just some kid that was always late and smelled like a hobo. They weren't even _my_ teachers for any class. I didn't know these people so how could I trust them? I ignored Riku in favor of taking notes.

I already knew that no one would care, not even my mother, the woman who had birthed me, cared. Riku was the only one who cared anymore and that's all I needed. If I could I would only have him in my universe.

* * *

><p>"Sup bitch!" I closed my eyes and went to my subconscious knowing that there I wouldn't have to feel or see the pummels inflicted upon me by my classmates. "Ohh, he's ignoring us now, Kairi."<p>

I clutched onto Riku and he held my head to the crook of his neck. "Don't worry Sora I can make them all disappear, right now." He growled in anger and I shook my head. I felt the fat tears rolling off my cheeks.

"Please don't Riku. Just. Just stay here with me." He 'tsk'ed and I only tightened my grip on him even more.

"Aww look he's cryin, like a little pussy bitch!" I sobbed harder inot Riku's chest and felt his chest rumbled. I knew that he wanted to do something but I couldn't let this little alteration get in my way of learning.

"Hey, you little brats, get off of him!" I heard a deep voice, probably a teacher. I went back to the outside world and saw Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Strife running to my aid. Here comes the punishment, I sighed, wincing when I felt my rib crack.

"We weren't doing anything, _he's_ the one who confronted us! We were just doing self defense!" Pence sneered. Now they're going to get off the hook and I'm going to be sent away, again.

"Why would he confront you when it's one against four. Maybe that would work with a dumber teacher." Mr. Leonhart yelled at them and for once more that day I felt hope growing in the pit of my stomach. I felt Riku smile smugly and I mentally told him to shut up.

"Not get out of here! You'll all get phone calls home and detentions today!" The brunette teacher barked at them and they all left, with Kairi muttering 'Faggots' and Mr. Leonhart yelled back. "Make that two detentions for you Kairi!"

"Are you all right?" The blonde teacher asked me and I wiped the tears out of my face nodding before standing only to wince from the shooting pain in my rib. He put an arm around my torso and lifted my up. "Let's get you to the infirmary." I let myself be carried by the surprisingly strong teacher and set down when we got to the office.

The two teachers stood by the closed door and stared at me chatting quietly while the nurse sat in front of me. "Okay hun, I'll need for you to take off your shirt." I complied and removed my shirt, exposing my skinny purple and blue body. All of the adults in the room looked at me in shock and I just looked away, blushing in embarrassment. I just wanted to disappear at that moment. "Oh my. You're very thin." She ran a hand down my ribs and sunken stomach. "Have you been eating healthily?" She asked but I didn't answer, not wanting to lie but not wanting to expose the truth either.

The nurse felt my ribs and the third one down she felt, I took a sharp intake of air, moving away from her hand. "I'm afraid that the rib might be broken. We're going to have to get you to a hospital." She said to me and my eyes widened at the thought of a hospital. Hospitals meant medical care and medical care for someone underage meant questions and money. Sadly I didn't have any answers nor did I have any money.

"It's okay, I'm feeling fine now." I put on a fake smile and put my filthy shirt back on. "Thank you very much." Is all that I said before moving past the intimidating teachers and out the door.

* * *

><p>Today was a close one.<p>

"_Sora."_ Riku sounded angry. I cringed waiting for the lecture I was about to receive. _"Why did you not ask those people for help?"_ I sighed looked down at my watch, 9:30 is what it read. I lied on in a dark area of the park and went to my subconscious.

"Please try to understand Riku. Telling people I barley know that I have no home and that my mother abandoned me is hard." I sat next to him in the darkness. He frowned and sat behind me pulling my into his lap, which made me blush heavily.

"I understand Sora. But I promise that the next opportunity that comes along, I will take it." He leaned his head into my neck and I could only shudder as I felt Riku's warm breath tickling the tiny hairs on my neck. I smiled and began to relax until I felt something shake my body.

My eyes flew open to see the two teacher standing directly in front of me. I sat up straight and looked at the blonde and brunette teacher looking at me. I felt Riku nagging at the back of my mind telling me to tell them everything, but I couldn't.

"What are you doing here Sora?"Mr. Strife asked as he looked directly at me. I fidgeted and looked around for any type of excuse, all the while Riku is screaming for me to tell them. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"It's almost ten. Shouldn't you be home?" I sunk back, tears pricking my eyes like small molecules of sand being flicked into my eyes and before I could form any type of excuse Riku took over.

"My mother left and I have no where to go." Riku said to the two teachers who looked at me in shock. I whined at Riku to stop but he ignored me and kept going. "I have been living like this for the past month and barely have anything to eat." I groaned and hid my face shouting for him to stop, although this wouldn't stop Riku from telling them _everything_. He didn't even say it with emotion, just like he was reciting from a piece of paper.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" The brunette yelled to me and I blushed in shame.

"I don't know, why didn't I?" Riku ground out between clenched teeth and sent a glare to me. The teachers just looked at him in confusion.

"Well we can't just leave you here can we? Come on, we'll take you back to our house until we can find a relative of yours to take you in." Mr. Strife said monotonously. Riku just smiled in victory and before I could say anything he said

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate that." He then let me take over again. I must have looked like I had multiple personality disorder because as soon as I took over, I went from smiling to crying heavily. I curled up in a ball and allowed Mr. Leonhart to carry me.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Review, Fave and Alert! Thank you to all the reviewers :D


	6. Sail!

A/N: Thank you to all of the Faves and Alerts and Reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot

WARNING: Harsh language and Yaoi!

* * *

><p><em>This is how an angel dies<em>

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself_

_Sail!_

_Sail- AWOLNATION _

* * *

><p>"<em>Say it."<em>

"_I refuse."_

"_Say it Sora."_

"_I'm not going to say it Riku!"_

Riku kept prodding at my mind, the whole time on the way to the two teacher's house. When we were in the car, and even when my new 'guardians' were giving me a tour of their town house. Trying to get me to tell him that he was right about the two men who had graciously let me stay in their house.

"_I was right, wasn't I? Go on say it, Sora."_ I could feel Riku's smug grin from inside my mind and I grimaced. I knew that he was right but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing the words from my mouth. Riku usually likes to rub thing in my face, like when I saw a dog on the way home one day and tried to pet it. I reached out, even though Riku told me not to, and it bit me. The whole way home Riku was laughing at me and my throbbing hand.

Riku's annoying same question was bugging at my mind and I was about to blow. If he said that one more time I swear to _God_-

"_Sora, say that I was right."_

"No!" I covered my mouth in surprise. The two men had just finished the tour and was going to the kitchen, is what it looked like, and I had just yelled out of nowhere. Official worst day ever.

"Excuse us?" Mr. Strife said and I blushed heavily and cursed Riku in my mind. The brunette and blonde looked at me with one eyebrow cocked and I looked down.

"I mean, could I, maybe, use your restroom? I would like to shower." I said in the smallest voice possible, thoroughly embarrassed. They gave each other a looked and Mr. Leonhart waved for me to follow him.

He led me down the hall in a rather awkward silence, and I looked at the pictures on the wall, showing him and Mr. Strife in various places smiling and having a good time. I never had any of these types of pictures in my house. Since mother was never around we never took any vacations hence no pictures. I remember a single picture of me as a baby with my mother holding me and my father next to her, but that pictures was supposed to be thrown away. I kept it though so that I could always remember my father.

"Here is a towel and there should be a spare wash cloth under the sink." The tall man handed me an off white towel and pointed at the cupboard stoically.

"Ah- thank you. Sir." I said awkwardly and he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed and sagged my shoulders.

"_He seems very friendly."_ Riku said sarcastically.

"I wonder how those two got together." I pondered before Riku's voice filled my mind once more.

"_Probably at social skills training group."_ I held in a laugh not wanting the two men in the house to think I was crazy, laughing to myself.

I peeled off my clothes wrinkling my nose at the putrid smell emanating from them, and put it in a heap near the door. "Is this really okay Riku? I'm not sure that I feel safe in a house with two older strangers." I asked before touching the tub.

"_Where else could you go? The street again? Not if I can help it, now get in the shower."_ Riku's very obvious reply came back to me. I rolled my eyes at Riku's controlling personality. _"I do not have a controlling personality."_ I smirked when I turned the knob to hot and pulled the lever for the shower.

"You do so." I stepped in the shower, enjoying the hot water sliding down my skin. Washing away any trace that I was ever on the street, and that my mother had left me with no one to call for. No hope, except for my one friend. Riku.

"And you have a stubborn personality, Sora._"_

"Ah!" I jumped probably two feet in the air. That voice, Riku's deep baritone voice, sounded like his mouth was right next to me ear. I blushed from the tips of my earls to my neck just at the thought of Riku being in the shower with me. Naked. I covered my face and heard Riku cackling somewhere in the back of my mind. "Shut up!" I whined in frustration at Riku's teasing.

"Is everything okay in there?" It was one of the teacher's outside of the door knocking.

"Ye- yes! Everything's fine!" I said in a high pitched voice while Riku's laughter became more prominent. I frowned at him and waited for the footsteps to leave. "Riku...I hate you so much right now."

"_Oh you know you love it."_

* * *

><p>"How was your shower?" Mr. Strife asked me as he stirred something in a pot. It smelled absolutely delicious, mouthwatering and all of the above of good smells.<p>

"It was nice, thank you Mr. Strife." I stood awkwardly in the doorway shifting from side to side, ignoring Riku in my head telling me to sit at the table.

"You can call me Cloud for now, Sora." The blonde smile lightly. "Are you hungry?" I licked my lips and nodded my head furiously. "Have a seat." He said while setting a bowl of stew on the small square table along with a tall glass of water.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Mr. Str- er, Cloud. Sir." I picked up the spoon and began scarfing the warm stew down. I swallowed thickly and drenched it down with the water. I reached for one of the napkin's and looked at Mr. Cloud's face. His eyes were set on me and I felt slightly abashed.

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal Sora?" Mr. Cloud asked me and I looked down to my lap at the baggy clothes that I borrowed from Mr. Leonhart and gripped at the fabric.

"Well the shelter down the street from the park giv-"

"Don't avoid the question Sora." I looked up into the teacher's ice blue eyes, it felt like there was a dry stone lodged in my throat as the memories came back in full force. My mother calling me a worthless piece of shit, and me taking it. Her striking me, even though I knew that I did nothing wrong. My own biological mother leaving me to live on the streets like a dirty rat.

I swallowed thickly and blinked some of the tears out of my eyes. "I-I...I had pizza about a month ago, before my mother...left."

"Do you know where she might have gone?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head, wiping some of the tears with the shirt. "Did she say anything to you before she left?" I shook my head hesitantly. The teacher looked at me. "Did you two have an argument?" Furrowing my brows, more tears formed in my eyes and I nodded. "Will you tell me what happened?" I nodded once more and looked down.

"Mother came home from her trip...And was upset...because I to go the hospital and...and I...left without paying." I wiped some more tears from my eyes and felt an invisible hand rubbing my back, comfortingly. "And then she...hit me...And he told her that she was not a good mother...And she l-left."

"He?" I broke down in tears, hiding my face in the enormous sleeves.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, is it okay _hic_ if I tell you the rest l-later?" My cheeks were flushed and I felt the teacher touch my shoulder and I flinched and inched away, as if he going to hurt me. He took his hand away and without warning scooped me up. I kept my face hidden in my hands the entire way to the spare room.

"You can sleep here." He set me on the bed and I nodded, laying on the bed and crawling in on myself on top of the sheets, He shut the door and footsteps faded away from the door. When I finally heard the light 'thumps' evaporate into the night, I lets the sobs wrack through my body. Everything I've been holding in, released in the dark room. All of the hurt, and pain, and anger I've been feeling was let go in one rough crying session.

The children who hated me for no reason at all, the people on the street who spat on me, the teachers who looked upon me with disgust, my mother who hated me, my father who I barely even knew, and God who had not come to save me for all of those years of horrible name calling and beatings and self torture. I hated them all, every single fucking one of them who had caused me pain. But mostly I hated myself. I took it all and kept lying to myself that it would get better. And the worst part of it is that I know, I know that _I_, myself, can't change anything. I don't have the power in myself to stand up for myself.

"_Sora come in here." _Faintly, I felt Riku touch on my mind. I refused. For now I just wanted to be alone. Tears were pouring from my eyes and my body shook, my throat was sore and my head was pounding. I felt something pull me into my subconscious. Next thing I knew I was on the floor looking into Riku's face, that was twisted in concern mixed with pain.

He reached his hand out and wiped some of the stray tears away from my face. He cupped my cheek and I saw something akin to a halo around the silver haired Adonis' head. Riku's hand drew my head to rest against his own.

"Let me help, Sora." His bright sea green eyes bore into mine. "Let me free you, Sora." He said to me. I searched my mind for any argument but found none. "Trust me." I looked into his eyes for any sign of betrayal or a sign of deception but found only tenderness. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and I wrapped my arm around his chest as my torso touched his.

"I trust you." I whispered. I felt something deep in myself unlock as I gazed into Riku's cerulean eyes and my heart was hammering in my chest. I saw Riku's eyes flicker down to my mouth and I unconsciously wet them with my tongue. He looked back up into my eyes and I saw the smoldering look he gave me. I was inching myself towards him slowly, as he was doing the same until our lips brushed ever so lightly.

I took a sharp intake of air, and Riku pressed his mouth to mine. My head was swimming and I didn't know what I was doing. Riku molded his lips on mine and I pressed against his mouth as well. I felt my cheeks grow hot as his hand traveled lower to my hips. My eyes fluttered close as he took my bottom lip into his mouth sucking lightly. I sighed and Riku gently pushed his tongue into my slightly open mouth. He stroked my tongue with his and I shuddered lightly pulling him even closer. It seemed as if the more I got, the more I wanted.

He explored my mouth and I let him. Moaning and gasping for breath, I allowed Riku to put his thigh in between my legs, brushing against my hardening member.

"Aah!" I pulled my mouth away from his and pressed my forehead against his, rocking against Riku's solid thigh. I hissed in pleasure and wanted more, but before I could voice my wants Riku pulled his knee back. I opened my eyes and saw that he was flushed and out of breath and very much erect, like me. His lips were rosy and wet, and his voice was husky and airy when he spoke.

"I think we should stop, before it get's out of hand." I nodded weakly and we sat against the cool wall. I leaned my head on Riku's shoulder and drifted off to sleep with, what felt like the first time, a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading :) Remember to Review, Alert, and Favorite


	7. Pumped Up Kicks

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys :) But I have it all planned out now, it's going to be ending on chapter 11. I think that this story is going to be brilliant, but that's actually for you guys to decide hehe, enjoy!

WARNING: YAOI, OOC-ness

Disclaimer- I don't own any KH or FF characters nor do I own Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People

"_Inner thoughts of Riku"_

"Regular speaking"

_'Sora's inner thoughts'_

* * *

><p><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_~Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People_

* * *

><p>"Sora are you feeling up to eating anything?" A blonde teacher rapped at the door. I opened one eye and gave a huge yawn, telling him that I would be right down. I blinked rapidly to get the sleep out of my eyes. I felt so warm and comfortable in the bed that I didn't ever want to leave it, but this wasn't my house so, sadly, I couldn't stay in the bed an completely ignore them.<p>

I got out of the bed, swinging my legs and let my toes squish against the plush carpet. I ran my hand through my hair and made sure the draw strings on the over large pajama pants were tight enough so that they didn't completely fall off.

Descending down the stairs, I caught a delicious smell of bacon. It made my stomach growl, and my mouth water. I basically floated to where the aroma was.

"Looks like someones hungry." The tall brunette teacher chuckled and that's when I realized I was hovering over the stove where he was cooking the bacon and eggs.

I blushed and pulled back immediately. "S-Sorry!"

"You're fine." The tall man assured. "Go ahead and sit down at the table with that cranky guy." He smiled and nodded his head in Mr. Cloud's direction. I saw him frown and look down at the newspaper.

"I am not cranky." He grumbled, sipping his coffee while Mr. Squall only laughed as he brought the pan to the all ready set plates to fill them.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes when he piled eggs and bacon neatly on the blonde's plate.

Once he sat down on the other side of the square table, we ate in silence. I was grateful for that, even though I knew that they wanted to ask me questions about what happened. It was the glances that gave it away. The small inconspicuous glances that they sent me as I was eating. They had probably thought I didn't notice, but I did. This was going to be a very long conversation.

I drew out the last moment I had before the questioning began, with a long drink of the orange juice. I set it down to notice that the two men had already finished everything on their plate and were just sitting and staring at me. My cheeks tinted a bit and I cleared my throat, a sign for them to begin.

"Sora, tell us, exactly, why your mother left?" The brunette man asked. I felt a lump rising in my throat, but swallowed it down, at the thought of my _former _mother.

"She was never a mother to me." I spat, glaring menacingly at the table. "She deserted me, sold the house, and left me to die on the street." I clenched my trembling fist and blinked away the angry tears. "Even before she left, she was never home. Just left some money for food and went on her _trips_. She didn't even care what happened to me. That woman would get angry when those _fucking_ kids would punch and kick me and I would have to go to the hospital! That woman is _not_ my mother." I whispered deathly quiet. I gasped at what I had just said the the two stranger men. I shifted my eyes downward and timidly said "Oh, s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to say it like th-that."

The two men shared a look before returning their eyes back to me. "It's all right, Sora. You can trust us." Mr. Leon smiled warmly and I let a forced smile tug at my lips, still looking downward, wringing my hands.

"Sora, last night you mentioned a 'him', when you were telling me why your mother left. Who is 'he'? A friend?" Cloud asked, clear blue eyes almost peering into my soul, searching for answers.

Last night, I had been so distressed and lost in the memory, I must have accidentally let it slip while I was talking. I couldn't let them know about Riku...Riku...Last night...Lips...A lot of tongue... I could feel my whole body heat up as I heard Riku's baritone chuckle send vibrations through my body.

"_Thinking about me, Sora?"_ God, what that voice did to me. Blood was quickly rushing to my face and another place I would rather not think about. He continued to whisper things in my head, probably something innocent but the intentions were definitely anything except innocent.

"Sora, are you okay? Your face is red." Cloud asked me and I covered my face with my hand, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I nodded frantically and he went on.

"I'm fine." I took my hands away from my face and looked at their confused faces. "Well, I would- uh, rather not say who 'he' is." My face began burning up again and the two teachers looked at me in suspicion.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell us now, I understand that it must be a bit awkward talking to a couple of strangers about your life. Don't worry, you'll warm up to us eventually." Cloud said warmly with a smile, I blushed and smiled as well. "Do you feel up to going to school today?" I narrowed my eyes at the thought of my four bullies. Cloud probably noticed my unease and put his hand atop mine. "We promise, we won't let anyone harm you, Sora." I nodded hesitantly.

"Good, well we're already late so go on and get ready. I put your clothes on the washing machine, nice and clean. The laundry closet is to the left of the upstairs bathroom." Leon said, I nodded and stood walking off to dress.

* * *

><p>Narrator POV<p>

"What do you think about all of this?" Leon asked as soon as the pair heard the footsteps disappear up the stairs.

"He's definitely holding out on something, that's for sure." Cloud took a sip of his coffee and looked down at the brown table cloth. "That poor boy. He's already had such a hard life, and at such a young age too...It's a miracle that he hasn't committed suicide." Cloud spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting the boy upstairs to hear.

"It is." There was a moment of silence before Leon began again. "Are we just going to keep him here- are we even allowed to? Not many people would believe that two _gay_ men, taking in a male student was entirely innocent." Leon said gruffly. Cloud let thoughtful look pass over his face.

"You're right, today after school we should talk to the counselor and principal about this." Leon nodded and sipped his coffee once more before looking his lover dead in the eye.

"What do you think about _'him'_?" Leon put an emphasis on him, hinting about the male that Sora was talking about last night.

"Judging by his reaction to_ 'his'_ mention, I would have to suspect that _'he'_ is a love interest. Maybe a boyfriend of some sort. Do you agree? When I asked his entire face went red." Cloud laughed a bit, standing to put all of the dishes in the sink.

Leon smirked and stood behind Cloud at the sink, pushing his crotch into his lover's plump behind. He leaned down and whispered into Cloud's ear. "As red as your face get's when I do this?" Leon licked the shell of Cloud's ear, loving the way the blonde shivered and blushed from ear to ear. The brunette laughed and let a lingering touch on Cloud's arm before heading up the stairs to get his shoes.

* * *

><p>Troubled blue eyes gazed at the school building from the gates, legs refusing to take a single step into the yard. Sora did not want to go to school. He knew that he sounded like a complete child when he thought it but it made little difference in his mind. School was where the bad things happened and his body knew that. It wasn't until Leon pushed Sora slightly forward, silently telling him to get a move on.<p>

The three of them were walking at a swift pace to get to the school on time. "Okay kid, me and Cloud are going to go drop you off at your classroom. Make sure that you're by an adult _at all times_. If those squirts come and bother you, just tell us or go somewhere populated, got it." Leon set the ground rules and Sora could only nod and try to keep up with their walking pace.

When Sora had arrived at the door of his first class it was about a minute before the bell. He took a deep calming breath, held it for a second, and then let it out. Opening the door he saw his tormentors in the back of the class. _"Probably doing something illegal." _Riku thought, making the corners of Sora's mouth twitch upwards. The boy sat down in his seat at the very front of the class, the seat closest to the teacher. Most would call him a suck up, Sora would call it being 'safe'.

By the end of second block, Sora had made it through the first half of the day without any altercations with the four menaces. But now it was time for lunch and by the time he had gotten to the cafeteria, all of the seats were taken, as usual. So he was forced to sit outside, in the trees to the right of the cafeteria entrance rather than his usual spot in the back by the dumpsters. At least if they bothered him this time he could just run straight to the cafeteria.

Unwrapping the half sub Cloud and Leon found in their fridge, Sora looked at it to make sure that it hadn't gone bad and tentatively took a bite of the sub. He hummed with satisfaction and began to dig in. It was about ten or so minutes into lunch and so far the group hadn't found him yet. For a moment Sora thought that it was going to be a good day, until he saw out of the corner of his eye, four people bounding over his way. The one in the front, Kairi, looked furious. Sora tried to pack up his stuff as fast as he could but they got to him faster.

"Hey! You little shit! I am _not_ in a good mood today, you little retard." She hissed to him roughly pushing him down when he tried to stand up. "We were looking for your scrawny ass and then I broke my flip flop!" She spat waving her broken shoe in the air and then throwing it on his face.

"_Sora, do you trust me?"_

Sora hesitated. Looked at the screaming red face of Kairi and made his decision.

"I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from throwing your filthy shoe at me." The words came out of Sora's mouth. Sora's body stood and his face adopted a fierce scowl. The four teens were shocked at first, it was the first time Sora had ever stood up for himself. But they regained themselves.

"And what the _hell_ are _you_ going to do about it fuck face?" She poked Sora's chest and made a hand gesture to her two male lackeys. Hayner and Pence proceeded to saunter to where Sora stood tall and proud, with evil grins on their faces and then after what felt like two minutes of silence, they pounced. Sora's body moved out of the way of Pence, letting him fall to the dirt while Sora's hand thrusted out, efficiently punching Hayner square in the stomach. He then turned to where Pence was laying on the ground and kicked him in the stomach making him sputter.

"What the hell.." Kairi whispered to herself looking at the new Sora. She growled, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits and when she turned to her best female friend and muttered a "let's go" and ran away.

Sora regained control of his body again and smiled ecstatically, looking at his defeated opponents lying face down in the dirt. Exactly where they belonged too. They were nothing but filth on this earth and deserved ever single bad thing that happened to them.

"_Thank you Riku. Thank you so much..." _Sora felt warm inside. Now he really, truly knew that someone was looking out for him. Somebody cares for him.

Sora's inner musing did not last long though. In the now empty cafeteria he could see Leon and Cloud making their way over to the spiky blonde with two brunette teens in tow. It seemed as though things were never going to change for Sora. Once again he would get in trouble, but this time he had given the beating instead of taking it.

"Sora! What happened?" Cloud burst through the doors to the outside and Sora frowned slightly and shrunk back a bit.

"Like I said before teacher, he just got violent out of nowhere! He even threatened my life and-" Kairi's lies were cut off sharply by the brunette teacher.

"Just give it up Ms. Kairi. We already know everything. And I suggest that you better be leaving to class before I report your whole little gang and get you all expelled for harassing another student. Now go!" Leon said harshly to the now red faced girl. She turned around and stomped off, Olette turning her nose up at Leon and then bounding off after her friend.

"Okay Sora..." Leon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What really happened here?"

Sora felt like there was a lump in his throat. Now that he was under the scrutinizing eyes of Leon, Sora did not feel all powerful anymore. "Well, I was out here. Eating lunch, and then they came and tried to fight me and I...I hit those two before they could punch me." Sora did not look up at the teacher. He did not look off in the distance. No, he looked straight down, not once lifting his gaze. Sora felt like a bug right now, that could be crushed in an instant.

_'Oh God. They're going to kick me out. I'm such an idiot, thinking that they would me to stick up for myself by punching someone. I'm going to be out on the street again. I'm going to be homeless. Again.' _Sora's inner rant was cut off by a large strong hand grasping his shoulder. He looked up and saw Leon smiling down at him, almost like a proud father would to his son.

Leon said nothing though. Cloud was the next to speak. "Well, school is about over. Let's go home." Cloud got up after examining the two unconscious teens.

"But, shouldn't we get them to the nurse?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about them. It smells like they've been smoking weed before they came here so they're better off like this than in the nurses office anyways." Cloud shrugged and brushed off his pants.

"I don't know, they might be injured. We should take them up just in case." Sora made a move to try and pick Hayner up before Leon's hand pulled him back.

"Sora, you are _way_ to nice for your own good."

"_That's what I always say."_

* * *

><p>"Oh Jesus Christ on a crutch." Cloud collapsed on on his back in the bed with a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples with his thumbs.<p>

"What did you just say?" Leon set his things down in the walk-in closet and turned to his lover with a confused look on his face.

"I picked it up from the children at school." The blonde haired man propped himself up on his elbows and pouted at the other man. "I thought it was pretty fun to say." Leon who was now turned removed his shirt, shoes and basically everything in between except for his black boxer briefs.

Leon smirked and headed over to Cloud, removing his lovers shoes and socks. "You sound like a hooligan when you say that." Leon slid his way up so that he was now straddling the blonde. Leon carefully undid Clouds tie and dropped it to the side of the bed.

"And _you_ sound like an old man when you say that." Cloud laughed gently a grin making its way across pink lips as the other kissed him. It was slow at first, just lips moving against lips. Then, Leon rubbed his hands up and down Clouds clothed torso. Leon made a small noise of appreciation at his lovers lean slightly muscular body. Of course no where near as muscular as his own but it was still very appealing to the brunette.

Cloud broke the kiss and stopped Leon's hands with his own. "Not today Leon. I'm tired." Cloud said in a small voice. Leon stared at his for a long time before saying 'Bullshit' and proceeded to dismiss Clouds blue shirt. Leon kissed a little pink nub, licking and sucking on it whilst Cloud made small noises in the back of his throat.

"Sora will hear us." Cloud gasped out as Leon cupped his lovers erection roughly.

Leon only grinned ferally and lick the shell of the writhing blonde underneath him. "Let him listen."

And listen he did.

The teen in the room next door blushed red from head to toe. He could hear his temporary guardians making love. Every. Single. Thing.

_'Did they really have to do this tonight?'_ Sora thought to himself as he pulled the duvet over his head, trying his hardest to block out the erotic moans and cries that were coming from the other room. This was not good. Sora could feel blood going to a place he would rather not think about at the moment.

Sora rubbed his thighs together unconsciously, which resulted in a small moan of pleasure spilling from his mouth. He clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to silence the noises in the back of his throat. He rubbed his thighs together once more and he almost came from the amount of pleasure that resulted in the tiny movement.

_'Maybe once more...'_

"_Sora, what are you doing?" _

Blue eyes flew open a she heard Riku's voice flood his ears. He sounded so close, the words coming out like liquid sex. _'I am so fucked.'_

"_Oh yes you are Sora...Now what do we have here?"_ Sora could feel Riku take control of his arms and this made him very uncomfortable and apprehensive. He squirmed as Riku softly caressed the bulge in Sora's pants. Sora let out a shaky sigh and curled in on himself, relishing in the pleasure that washed over him.

"_Do you want me to take care of this for you? Hm, Sora?"_ There was definitely a hint of a smirk in his words as he slowly massaged Sora through his thin pants. The brunette shut his eyes tightly and panted heavily with an open mouth.

"Wait!..." Sora gasped out before muffing a moan when the hand rubbed his erection roughly. "Ri-ahh! Riku! Mmhn! They're right in-nnah! The next room!" Sora's hips started to betray him and thrusted into the devious hand.

"_It's fine, Sora. They're too busy with their own situation." _The other hand traveled up Sora's stomach, chest, and drew tantalizing circles on the creamy skin. The boy could only shiver and make small noises in the back of his throat at the soft caresses. _"Plus, it seems that you are enjoying it very much, Sora."_

Sora wished that Riku would stop saying his name in that deep, sexy voice. It sent violent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Every time Sora closed his eyes, he could see those bright blue eyes staring at him lustfully.

"_Sora. It's gotten bigger." _The hand squeezed Sora, eliciting the sweetest mewls from his mouth._ "Do you like it when I twist it like this? Hmmm." _Sora gaped and let out a loud, muffled cry when one hand rubbed his nipples and the other dove inside his underwear, twisting and pulling.

"Gahh, R-Riku!" Sora thrusted desperately into the hand pleasuring him. He tried to makes the noises inaudible but shoving his face into the pillow, but then Riku would do something else to make him gasp and cry out for more.

The hand that was abusing Sora's pink nubs traveled down, meeting the other hand that was still going strong. The hand slowly made it was to Sora's very intimate place that not even he had touched yet. "D-Don't put it there-aah!" Sora moaned in protest and tried to wiggle hips hips away from the insistent hand.

"_But it's already twitching Sora. I think it wants more..."_ Sora cursed himself for not being able to get control over his own body. The hand pressed against it more, making Sora's blue eyes widen. He bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed slightly. He let out a deep, shaky breath as his bottom was breached by the single finger that seemed to be sinking into his deepest parts. _"Does it feel nice, Sora?" Riku whispered into his mind as he rubbed against Sora's pleasure spot._

Sora screwed his eyes shut before arching his back and letting out a silent cry as he spilled himself on the sheets, his toes curling and heart beating like a freight train. The aftermath was just Sora panting heavily against his pillow and trying to block out Riku's teasing words.


End file.
